That Sinister Tone
by Yamikaisu
Summary: Dib's headache made him irritable, and he just didn't bother to react to Zim's plan that day. Dib POV. One-shot as of now, Rated M for.. you'll see. ZADR, lemon.


_**That Sinister Tone**_

**This is most likely a one-shot, but I don't know yet, I'm very indecisive. x3 Either way, I enjoyed writing this. I tried to add a little comedy here and there. I hope it's okay. xD To understand more of what Zim's "sinister tone" sounds like, think of how he says **

**"I chose this particular wormhole especially for the occasion." in ****A Room With A Moose.**

**Anyway. I hope you enjoy my sick, twisted writing of ZADR~!**

The morning started with a brain-pounding headache. I scrambled out of bed that morning, flustered. I knew that I wasn't going to be able to put up with much the coming school day.

As I reached school on the school bus, I saw Zim walking past. I groaned, knowing he would try to do something, something I just didn't want to deal with today.

Yes, I would still try to stop him, but after 4 years of seemingly unprogressive conflicts with him, he was still here, trying to conquer Earth. I can't help but admit, I was getting sick of it.

As I got off the bus, I started reluctantly towards my new highschool, still full of students oblivious to Zim's plans. I wouldn't call them morons.

But they are.

As I opened the doors to the cafeteria, my eyes met Zim's. He stared at me, almost trying to start something with the way he was looking. I stared back angrily, as I always did. Although I knew he was still ready to do anything to take over earth, I didn't feel like making a fool out of myself to stop him. Not today, with this headache. I turned away from him, and lined up in the breakfast line, which couldn't even be considered single-file to a half-wit. I still continued to watch Zim cautiously, watch his every move, scanning the details for hints of anything suspicious. The laughter of other students filled my ears, and somehow I could tell they were about to make a smug comment to me.

"You sure _love_ staring at Zim." A blonde who acted like she knew everything remarked. I merely glanced at her, unembarrassed about my obsessive investigations of Zim. "Why don't you just confess your crush on him? Or did he already turn you down?" The blonde pressed, snickering.

"This is just stupid." I groaned under my breath. The blonde heard me, and laughed loudly.

"Really? You don't have a girlfriend, you **always **stare at him -- Who do you think you're fooling?" I rolled my eyes. Ever since puberty hit this stupid town, all the population can think about is "love" and sex.

___

"Ohh yes, I know ALL about reproducing." Zim said. That's right, a "professional" came to our Health class today to talk to us about safe sex. The professional simply smiled at Zim, going on with her lecture. If I knew Zim, I absolutely KNEW that he knew nothing about the human body, much less their ways of reproducing. I held my head in pain, keeping my eyes away from Zim. The headache was growing stronger, and I definitely wasn't going to look at that moronic Zim, who would probably kill my braincells. "Dib-worm!" He whispered. I resented the day I insisted on sitting right next to him now.

"What," I responded in monotone. I noticed Zim paused when he heard my hint of disinterest.

"You won't be so bored when you know what I'm planning to do to you." He whispered. "Tonight will be something the world will remember." Zim started to use that tone again, the low, horribly evil tone that he used when he was about to do something.. horribly evil. My heart jumped for a moment when the thought that it was a seductive tone entered my brain. I growled quietly to myself.

"You can take your stupid plan and shove it up your ass." I whispered to Zim. Zim raised his eyebrow at me.

The rest of the day was relatively silent between Zim and I. I held my head as I walked home from school with Gaz. I thought for a moment.

"Do you think aliens have genitalia similar to us?" I asked, trying to be casual. Gaz looked at me, half confused, half pissed off.

"What the hell are you thinking about these days?" She asked.

"I.. just wondered about your opinion on that." I replied looking downward.

Gaz slurped her Suck Monkey drink. "If you're thinking about Zim, he might, since he has the same basic structure as a human." She answered between her slurping.

"Hey, why do you immediately assume I'm talking about Zim?" I asked, getting slightly embarrassed.

"It's pretty obvious you were asking about him." Gaz replied, finishing her drink.

"I don't _like_ him!" I insisted, nearly shouting. Gaz stopped and stared at me through squinted eyes.

"I didn't say anything about you liking him." She stated, looking at me as if I were plotting something.

I kept silent for the rest of the walk home.

Of course, I swallowed some aspirin to help my headache, then I sat down to watch Mysterious Mysteries in the living room, wondering what insane sightings would show up next. I only vaguely wondered what Zim's plan was, but I figured since I showed no actual interest in it, he wouldn't bother trying it. That was typical Zim after all.

I stopped and thought to myself for a while, _What if Zim likes the attention I give him in some way? Is that why he never bothers to try anything while I'm not watching? Is it because his plans are only to get my attention? _I squeezed my eyes shut in denial of this, now beginning to question my sanity. The Mysterious Mysteries theme song came on, but my eyes were still closed, and soon I heard only a faint blur of sound.

I flashed my eyes open, refusing to fall asleep. But at the first beam of light I realized I already had slept. Another thing I realized was that I was in Zim's base, and he was up close to me, looking into my eyes, grinning that evil grin.

"Hello, Dib." He said softly, but still in a way that made me shiver.

"Zim, what the hell are you doing?!" I squirmed, but I realized I was constricted by 3 of Zim's artificial PAK limbs.

"I spiked your aspirin, Dib." Zim decided to mention. "And I have brought you here to tell you what my plan _was_ when I came to school this morning." _Was? So he did let go of his plan because I wasn't interested. Then why am I here?_ Zim continued."My plan was to constrict you in my PAK's tentacles, like I am right now, but not here. In plain sight, _without _my disguise. And let everyone watch you die before their eyes. And when your limp body fell to the ground, they would respond in such a STUPID manner, something you humans call _panic_."

I frowned at Zim, becoming nervous about his plan. "Why would you let the others see you and cause them to panic? That's suicide! Then everyone will know that you're an alien!"

"Oh yes, they would know." Zim agreed in a sinister manner. "But you see, Dib-human, the great thing about earthlings is when they panic, they become self-destructive. They're idiots, and they will do nothing to defend themselves. Nor will they be strong enough to." I stopped squirming, and thought, in silence. Zim seemed to have gotten a bit smarter over the course of 4 years. A bit. "But I shall save that for another day," Zim continued. "As you recall you replied to my threat with 'shove it up your ass'. While I will not take that advice," Zim used that sinister tone again for the next few words, "you have given me a better idea. Ready for a little fun, Dib?"

I feared what he meant by "a better idea". Soon I felt another PAK tentacle slide across my waistline, and pull my pants and boxers off. Now I knew what Zim was getting at. I gulped.

"Shoving my plan up someone's ass seemed like quite a fun idea." Zim said, grinning. "Let's hope that such a small human hole will stretch enough for this **thick, metal **tentacle." I cringed in fear of those descriptions. As he pressed the tip of the tentacle at my entrance, I shook profusely with terror. I felt, for a moment, Zim's thin alien tongue snake across my cheek. I knew however from observations that such a gesture was supposed to be threatening from an irken, to strike fear into their victim. But I was already very much afraid without his little gesture. I noticed that the tip of the tentacle felt like it was padded with some sort of rubber. Probably to prevent it being conductable by electricity, but the texture.. the texture inside me.. _Oh, my sick mind. Here I was getting tortured and--_ My thoughts were interrupted by an abrupt shriek. My own. Zim mercilessly shoved the tentacle inside me, very quickly. I expected Zim to laugh maniacally, but even during my severe pain, I noticed, he gave a different, quiet laugh. "It fits _now_." He said simply. I felt the tentacle twist inside me, pressing in slowly deeper. My moans of pain were devastating to my own ears. "It's too bad that I cannot go too far inside, and mutilate you here and now. I still have my original plan to do later. But today, Dib-thing, is _Dib Torture _day. Ready? It gets better from here." He was using that sinister voice of his again..

The tentacle did the most painful, suggestive motion. It pulled out of me slowly, then thrust in quickly, and repeated this motion several times. Thrusting in and out of me, meant to make my suffering worse. My teenage brain began to react as the pain numbed, and somewhere inside, Zim was banging on my sweet spot. My face burned even hotter than it was previously burning from the pain, if that's possible, but I did feel excitement fill me when I realized how good this "torture" really felt. I acknowledged my erection, but Zim didn't seem to notice. The tentacles pushed my face against the wall as the penetrating tentacle continued. I moaned in time with each thrust, now enjoying the torture more than I should have been. I.. shouldn't have been enjoying it at all. _I'm so sick, I'm so fucking sick._ Zim leaned in next to my ear and chuckled softly.

"How does that feel, Dib?" He said in that same, ominous tone. That.. seductive tone. My moans became more excited when I heard his voice like that. The situation was just too..

"Z-Zim...!" I couldn't help moaning his name as I got harder. The tentacle thrust relentlessly into me.

"That expression is priceless, dib-thing." Zim told me, smiling. He must've thought the pleasured expression on my face was of sheer pain. I never expected Zim's voice to be this arousing to me. He wasn't even aware how much pleasure he was giving me. How badly my body wanted more. My sick, sick body. The PAK's tentacles wrapped tighter around me, and I got harder, and moaned louder. Of course I knew there was blood coming out of me, but I was too aroused to mind. It was practically Zim inside me. Zim was pleasuring me. I wasn't sure if this would be considered taking my virginity, since what was inside me was artificial.

The constricting tentacles slid against my body roughly, as the penetrating tentacle began to thrust faster and harder into me. I gasped as I felt my stomach become tight. I tried to hold it in as best I could, I wouldn't know Zim's reaction to such a thing. In a whimper of surrender, my cum was released onto the wall infront of me, and a bit on the floor. There was much more than I expected. I panted heavily, embarrassed of what would come next.

**"Aaagh!"** I screamed when the PAK tentacle yanked quickly out of me. The tentacles that constricted withdrew from me too, and I stumbled to the floor. I turned my eyes to Zim, who looked absolutely horrified. He stared in silence at my cum that rested on the floor, looking completely confused as to what it was. He then acknowledged that I was looking at him, and glared at me. I took now to act.

"Hah!" I said jumping up as energetically as I could with my injured anus. I pulled my boxers and pants back up, and looked confidently at Zim. Though my face felt like it was still a beaming red, I smirked at him. "You activated the human body's defense mechanism! Take that, Zim!" I said, pointing to the white liquid on the floor that Zim seemed to find terrifying. "That liquid will burn you if you touch it, and causes even severe pain when shot directly at someone!" I was glad that I had already been smiling. If I had to keep a straight face while saying that, I would have ruined it.

"Fool! You think your inferior mechanisms will stop me?!" Zim shouted. I glanced at him, then bent down to gather some in my hand. As I expected, Zim became more terrified. He screamed and threw me out of his base through a garbage disposal tunnel.

As I landed, my butt stung, and I groaned in pain. I struggled up and headed back to my house. I had a feeling this wouldn't change anything between Zim and I, knowing Zim thought he was hurting me and not pleasuring me. I was sick, I told myself. But I enjoyed it. I just hoped I could control myself the next time he used that sinister voice in class.

**.CHAPTER END.**

**Lol, I know, Tentacle rape is weird. :3**

**My first ZADR, tried to make it as logical as possible. Don't melt my face off please D8**


End file.
